Um novo desafio
by petit rebelde
Summary: Serena tem que voltar a lutar mas nao mais como sailor moon e nao mais com as sailors.Velhos amigos e inimigos e um novo segredo.Quem que Serena escolherá Darien e as sailors ou os guardioes da lua?
1. Chapter 1

Prefácio

Há muito tempo atrás as 3 deusas da lua Hécate, Artemis e Selene estavam em guerra contra Chronus que almejava tomar o amuleto sagrado guardado na lua.

Percebendo que não poderiam vencê-lo pediram ajuda aos outros deuses que escolheram 5 jovens guerreiros para dar-lhes habilidades extraordiná representante do fogo, uma da água, um do ar, um da terra e um para ser o guardião do amuleto.

A guerra foi difícil tiveram muitas perdas, mas conseguiram derrotar Chronus, mas não matá-lo completamente só trancafiá-lo em um local onde ele planejaria sua vingança por milhares de anos.

O um único guerreiro sobreviveu, a filha da lua e guardiã do amuleto Serenity. Anos depois ela se apaixonou pelo príncipe da terra, morreu e renasceu aqui na Terra.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem essa é minha 1° fic espero que seja boa se não for podem mentir tem problema n

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bricadeira espero que gostem

bjinho

Passado

**Serena: 13 anos,elemento: guardiã, instrumento: vocal**

**Marcos: 17 anos, elemento: terra, instrumento: guitarra**

**Carlos: 13 anos, elemento: ar, instrumento: piano**

**Beth: 15 anos, elemento: água, instrumento: bateria**

**Kath: 13 anos, elemento: fogo, instrumento: baixo/violino**

Serena e Marcos são primos, Beth e Kath são irmãs, Serena, Carlos e Kath estudam juntos desde os 5 anos. Marcos e Beth são apaixonados mas não admitem , Kath é apaixonada por Carlos que é apaixonado por Serena que não é apaixonada por ninguém.

Um ano antes de Serena virar Sailor Moon ela e seus amigos lutaram contra Chronus pelo amuleto da lua e ganharam dessa vez sem sacrifícios humanos e com a ajuda de Hecate a única deusa que conseguiu renascer nesse tempo. Eles eram muito amigos e tinmha uma banda chamada *Tríplice Lunar e fizeram um pacto de nunca contarem o que aconteceu para ninguém a não ser que todos concordassem, que eles sempre ficariam do lado um do outro não importa contra quem. E assim depois da derrota de Chronos Mrcos foi para os EUA Beth e Kath para a China, Marcos para a Alemanha e Serena virou Sailor Moon.

Agora ano de 2009 aos 17 anos, depois de derrotar Galaxia Serena passa os dia a espera de seu amado Darien que foi terminar os estudos nos EUA recebe um telefonema que iria mudar sua vida para sempre.

-**Alo?**

**-Sentiu saudades S?**

*Significa na mitologia grega o domínio de Hécate se da em 3 dimensões: Céu, Terra e Submundo e também como ela é uma deusa lunar sua presença é sentida nas 3 fases da lua: nova, cheia e minguante.

A lua crescente pertence a Artemis por ser a deusa virgem.


	3. Chapter 3

Presente

POV de Serena

Oi meu nome é Serena tenho 17 anos e vou para o ultimo ano do colé vai começar as aulas e faz uma semana que eu não recebo noticias o Darien. Ai que saudade, será que ele tem outra, será que ele não me ama mais, não sei mais o que fazer e as meninas a Lua e o Artemis também andam diferentes, até o Andrew meu melhor amigo quase irmão não ta falando comigo direito e a droga desse telefone não para de será que eu vou mesmo ter que atender?

**-Alô?**

**-Sentiu saudades S?**

**-Marcos?OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.È você mesmo? Que você ta? Você ta bem?Ta comendo direito?Ta com saudade?OMGOMGOMGOMG**

**-kkkkkkkkkkkkk so você mesmo em S pra me fazer rir para todas as quero te pedir um favor ê pode ta as 15:00hrs amanha no aeroporto internacional de Tókio?**

**-Pra que?**

**-Pra pegar o papai Noel.o que você acha pra me pegar to voltando e ai pod?**

**-Nossa que bruto some por anos e ainda fala assim comigo não devia ir mas como tenho um bom coração vou pensar.**

**-S lembra daquele dia que você fugiu de casa para ir para a festa da Molly? Sua mãe sabe dessa historia? **

**-As 15:00 né?Fechou chantagista**

**-bj te amo gata**

**-tambem te amo xau**

Ai num acredito meu priminho super massa (meio otário e chantagista mas).Nossa parece que foi em outra vida que a gente fez tudo aquilo toda aquela guerra,toda aquela dor e ainda assim aquele sentimento de felicidade, cumplicidade, aquela foi a melhor época da minha vida apesar de tudo.

No outro dia depois da escola acredite se quiser as 14:55 eu estava chegando no aeroporto. Se eu contasse para as meninas elas nunca acreditariam já que faz tanto tempo que eu não chego cedo em lugar nenhum kkkkk. Acho que vou ficar aqui sentada daqui da para ver quem chega nos vôos internacionais.

**-Serena? O que voce ta fazendo aqui?**

**-Rei?Meninas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui vocês não disseram que tinham aulas extras hoje?**

**-Ah.... é... que... sabe.... é.... a aula é aqui- Disse Mina muito nervosa**

**- S?**

**-Marcos, Carlos, Beth, Kath?aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**** – grtou Serena correndo para abraçá-los e pulou logo em cima de Marcos com as pernas ao redor da sua cintura e os braços no seu pescoço.**

**-Ta todo mundo olhando gatinha menos**** – pediu Marcos**

**-Quem liga?**** Pergunou Serena nem se importando de tanta felicidade que estava sentindo**

**-Eu ligo – Falou Darien muito furioso (ciumento) –Larga a minha noiva Marcos antes que eu a tire daí e acabe arrancando os seus braços no processo.**

**-Darien o que você ta fazendo aqui?**

**- Que noiva Darien eu to só agarrando a S?**

**-Darien meu amor o que você ta fazendo aqui? Quando você chegou?** Ai que emoção meu amor esta de volta. Perai ele não me liga, não me escreve não nada e ainda chega reclamando? **–seu imbecil o que você ta fazendo aqui?Pq você não me liga a dias e ta reclamando?**

**-Calma Sere eu só queria fazer uma surpresa –**Ele parecia bem nervoso kkkkkkk tadinho ate fiquei com pena

-**Pois é Sere a gente veio buscar ele para ir para a festa no templo que a gente tava organizando para o reencontro de vocês 2 – Falou a Amy que ate agora tava caladinha como sempre.**

**-Ôpa alguém disse festa? Fechou agora viu? Oi meu nome é Kath prazer, cadê a festa?**

**-Podia pelo menos fingir que é educada né *piva? Oi desculpa pela minha irmã meu nome é Beth esses são Marcos e Carlos e somos amigos da S faz uns anos prazer**

Nossa tinha esquecido como a B era educada. Bem depois das apresentações (é impressão minha ou Rei não gostou muito deles ela ta fazendo uma cara estranha, bem ainda mais estranha né?kkkk) e de um super bejo com meu noivo é claro, o que por acaso o C não gostou nem um pouco(ele e o Darien não vão se dar muito bem já to é vendo) o Darien me explicou que ele fez o curso junto do M e que eles voltaram juntos e se tornaram super amigos e fomos para o templo onde as outras sailors e o Andrew estaria para a festa.

***Piva =pivete**


	4. Chapter 4

Tipo, tem alguem lendo essa historia? se tiver eu qria pedir umas reviews para saber o q v6 tao axando

sei la umas dicas essa é minha 1 histria entao

eu qria a opiniao d v6


	5. Chapter 5

**Festa**

No caminho descobri que o Darien e o M tinham estudados juntos e ficaram muito amigos, o que me deixa muito feliz ja que eu sou tão unida com o M que é como se eles fossem cunhados, se bem q a cara o o Darien ta fazndo desde que me viu levemnte pindurada no M num ta me deixando acreditar muito nessa ças a deus q ele num sab da quedinha q o C tinha por bem q eu axu q o uso do passado nessa frase num ta muito crto nao ja q ele ainda nao abrio a boca desde q soube q o Darien é meu noivo.

Chegando la todo mundo se apresentou e pareceram se dar bem e eu aproveitei para matar a saudade do meu amor com um super beijo, ou pelo menos tentar ja que ele mal faz alguma coisa comigo, tipo ele sempre vem com a mesma historia vc é muito nova serena, vc é muito preciosa e o melhor de todos vc é uma princesa e sempre termina nao precisamos nos serio nao o vejo ha 1 ano e ele vem com essa frescura afffffffffffff custa da um super amasso, parece ate q ele nao gosta de q ele nao gosta de mim?Ai ai ai num qro nm pnsar nisso.

La para o final da noite depois q o Andrew ja tinha ido embora e a festa ja tava qse acabando, meus amigos que ja estavam meio alegres(bebados)(menos o C ja q ele ia dirigir e ainda aprecia ta meio xatioado(muito puto)por causa da historia do noivo) começaram a falar o que nao deviam, pra variar

-Ei S pq a gnt n volta a cantar juntos?-o M disse

-**Como assim a cabeça de vento nao consegue cantar a voz dela é pessima**- adivinha so quem falou a Rei ne? serio como é que uma pessoa que se diz minha amiga pode ser tao ma comigo?

-**Cabeça de vento?nao sabe cantar? tem crtz que estamos falando da msm pessoa?pq ate ond eu me lembro ela so tirava 10 no colegio e sempre teve a melhor voz do mundo**-cara qndo a B perguntou isso eu senti q ia da merda, se a rei nao calar a boca eu to ferrada

-**Seriow Ela? ela so tira nota baixa e é super lezada**- to ferrada

-**Vem S vamu mostrar para esses seus "amigos" quem realmnt minha gatinha é-** pronto é hoje que eu n vejo o amanha alem das sailors ficarem putas por eu nao contar o meu passado p elas o Darien parece que vai esfolar o M pelo gatinha

-**N gnt faz tanto tempo , nm lmbro mais cm é deixa quieto**-pelo amor de deus, por favor, please, por tudo q é mais sagrado

-**Por acaso pareceu q eu tava perguntando S? levanta agora**-pronto agora eu nao sei se o M sai daki com um olho roxo pelo ciums do Darien ou pela brutalidade c q ele falou comigo ms inteiro daki ele num sai nao viu?Eu so queria que o DArien fosse tao apaixonado cm ele é protetor, vai ver que pelo menos assim eu dava pelo menos uma amsso nessa vida

- **Ta oh delicadeza em pessoa uma muisica nao vai matar nigm**- eu espero

.com/watch?v=Deaxr_hCm_8(A/N: ai amu essa musica)

Nossa fazia tanto tempo que eu n cantava, que eu n sntia essa energia q flui entre a gnt qndo a gnt canta, parece q somos um so e nada mais importa, é ond eu encontro a paz q eu tanto preciso.

-**Nossa meu amor nao sabia q vc cantava e muito menos em ingles. Qndo foi q isso aconteceu?**

-**Ah faz tempo antes d conhecer v6, era so uma brincadeira de criança**-ai ele tao feliz, ele pod ser um xato as vzs, ms é meu xato

**-Princesa queremos falar c vc a sós**-valha pq q a Haruka quer, ela e as outras sailors(michiru, hotaro, setsuna)e ate a rei tao me olhando c uma cara. Será q elas odiaram tanto a musica?

-**Pode dizr o q foi?**

**-Nao qremos mais vc perto dessas pessoas.**

Bem ta ai outro v6 podem ver eu segui as sugestoes de muito boas e eu realmnt agradeço

Gostaria q v6 me dicessem o q axaram

bjinho


	6. Chapter 6

**- Brigas**

**-Princesa queremos falar c vc a sós**-valha pq q a Haruka quer, ela e as outras sailors(michiru, hotaro, setsuna)e ate a rei tao me olhando c uma cara. Será q elas odiaram tanto a musica?

-**Pode dizr o q foi?**

**-Nao qremos mais vc perto dessas pessoas.**

**-Como assim q pessoas?**

**-Desses seus novos amigos.A rei vi no fogo sagrado q um novo inimigo ira aparecer e nos acreditamos q sao eles, ja q sentimos uma forte presença qnto eles estavam tocando, ate o Darien veio masi cedo por causa disso**

**-Repete Haruka vc ta dizndo q o unico motivo pelo qual meu noivo voltou é por causa d um novo inimigo?E como assim vc qr q eu me afaste dos meus amigos?Vc enloqueceu?**

**-Princesa o q ela quis dizr foi q nós achamos mais prudent vc se afastar deles e qnto ao principe é claro q ele voltou mais cedo pq estava com saudades d vc- **Disse Setsuna tentando acalmar os animos

**-1° eu n vou ficar longe deles nem por v6 nm por ninguem e nao se atrevam a trata-los mal 2°v6 deveriam ter me falado desse novo inimigo antes 3°não defedam o Darien eu sou sua princesa v6 tem q ficar do meu lado e me contar tudo e nao ficar me escondendo as coisas e ficar tentando mandar na minha vida**

**-qual seu problema Serena nós so queremso t proteger e vc age sao tao importante assim p vc?** perg rei muito puta

**-não q seja da sua conta ms sim eles sao muito importantes**

**-Mais do q nós princesa- **perg Hotaro com uma carinha triste, acho q ela é muito carente, apesar de ser a mais forte das sailors me excluindo é claro

**-Como eu disse não é da conta de v6- **se eu não tivesse tao chatiada agora, concerteza estria me sentindo a pior das criaturas pela carinha q ela fez agora, parece q vai chorar, é serio se eu não fosse a princesa certeza ela tinham me batido pelo jeito q eu falei c a Hotaru, mas agora tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar, tipo o fatode que o Darien so voltou por causa disso, sera q ela n sentiu minha falta?Ah mas isso ele vai ter q me explicar bem direitinho

**-Darien vem ca**

**-Calma amor eu to falando c o Andrew**

**-Darien AGORA não me faça fazr uma cena aqui**

**-Serena se acalma**

**-Me acama uma ova vem aki AGORA  
**

**-Serena o q foi isso? Como vc se atreve a falar assim comigo?Eu acabo de chegar e é assim q vc me trata. O q aconteceuw Pq vc ta me tratando assim e me olhando assim?  
**

**-Ah num sei sera q é pq eu acabei d descobrir q meu suposto noivo so voltou por causa d um novo inimigo e nao por minha causa? Sera pq ele não me manda noticia a semanas e qndo finalmnt chega não age nada apaixonado.O q foi se vc qsr pod voltar p os seus estudos q eu posso muito bem cuidar d qlqr inimigo sozinha-** Nossa nunca senti tanta raiva e decepçao ao mesmo tempo

**-Sere não é assim e vc sabe q eu te amo**

**-Ah é entao me responde se não fosse esse novo inimigo vc taria aki agora?**

**-..... Sere ........... as coisas não são assimtao faceis ..... tenta me entender  
**

** - Faz assim qndo vc tiver umass desculpa melhorzinhas do q esse seu eu te amo e as coisas não são faceis me procura ta legal?Até la vê se me esquce  
**

É serio eu realmnt acho q não sou tao importante. Pq ele nao pod ao menos fingir. Eu o amo nem vio atras de mim so ficou la parado com cara d abestado, não sei mais o q eu faço.E agoar esse novo inimigo para me preocupar, minha cabeça vai explodir. Chamei os guardioes e fomos para minha casa, eles disseram q tinham uma surpresa q ia me animar baastante me esperando la e qndo estavamos chegando nao aguentei mais e desabei a chorar

**- S não fica assim não chora vc vai ver q depois da surpresa vc vai ate esquecer da ssua tristeza-** disse Carlos me abaçando, é eu realmnt estava precisando de um abraço, to tao carente, tao triste, tao decepcionada

**- Ai gnt é serio, não qro q façam nada, eu to tao desanimada por causa do Darien e ainda to com um problemão q realmnt não acho q tenha cabeça para surpresas e não acho q isso pod me animar agora**

**-Nem meu retorno S? Nem isso te anima?  
**

Suspense!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Qm sera q falou isso? O q é essa surpresa e qm é esse novo inimigo?

Espero q tenham gostado

Reviews por favor

me digam o q estao achando


	7. Chapter 7

**Hecate**

**- S não fica assim não chora vc vai ver q depois da surpresa vc vai ate esquecer da ssua tristeza-** disse Carlos me abaçando, é eu realmnt estava precisando de um abraço, to tao carente, tao triste, tao decepcionada  
**- Ai gnt é serio, não qro q façam nada, eu to tao desanimada por causa do Darien e ainda to com um problemão q realmnt não acho q tenha cabeça para surpresas e não acho q isso pod me animar agora**  
**-Nem meu retorno S? Nem isso te anima?**

-Hecate? Mas o que vc ta fazendo aki? -nossa fui grossa memso. não que eu n tivesse c saudade dela, ela sempre foi como uma mãe to super feliz de reve-la mas ela vive falando que so pode vir para Terra se Chronos voltar ... merda**- Chronos voltou?  
- Pelo visto vc ta mesmo chatiada ja que não parece nada feliz em me ver e sim ele voltou mas vamus entrar e falar nisso dentro do seu quarto e nãono meio da rua  
**Poxa acho que ela ficou chatiada com o meu jeito, é melhor concertar Pera ai meu quarto? tipo aquele que a lua ta dentro?melhor não** - Olha o dia ta tao lindo o sol ta perfeito vamu passear no parque ai a gnt conversa que tal?  
-vem cá Sere vc sab que sao 8 da noite né?**  
pô a kath não deixa passar uma**- Olha gente amanha bem cdo eu passo na casa de v6 (N/A: eles tem uma casa so deles que eles usavam para se reunir e agora vao morar la meno a serena)juro mas hoje não e Hecate vc é uma das pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo apesar do Chronos eu juro q te rever foi perfeito rever todos v6 é o que me faz aguentar esse dia  
-Eu to por fora do que aconteceu pra te deixar assim triste mas vc sabe que eu daria minha imortalidade pra te ver feliz ne?Se vc qr msm ficar sozinha td bem nós conversamos amanha ms qro que saiba que dessa vez foi previsto que é pra sempre dessa vez eu e os guardioes vamos ficar com vc pra sempre.  
-Brigada Hecate nada no mundo me faria mais feliz do que ter v6 pra sempre na minha vida  
-Cuidado com suas palavras, pra sempre nem sempre tem o feliz na frente. Vamos guardioes. Ate amanha princesa**

-Mae cheguei.... mae? mamae? nossa esse mamae foi falso que bom que ela foi viajar ...Merda eu esqueci que meus pais viajaram e que a lua ia ficar c a agora vou fikr sozinha deprimida por causa daquele retardado do meu suposto noivo. Quer saber vou logo atras do pessoal e aproveito e durmo la. melhor que dormir sozinha e aproveito p entender o pq do tom d ameça da Hecate fala serio é claro q vamus ser felizes e ela continua com essa mania de princesa sera que la sab que eu sou msm?bem so 1 jeito d saber

POV da Hecate

Logo que chegamos em casa pedi para os meninos me falaram o que tinha acontecido com a minha princesae não gostei nada de saber que um jovem humano tinha a deixado dakele jeito, mas no momento temos coisas + importantes para tratar por isso reuni os guardioes na sala e exppliquei a situaçao  
**- bem garotos v6 ja sabem pq eu voltei, mas alem do Chronos temos um outro problema  
- Que problema Hecate? O namoro da S é so a gnt dizr para ela terminar que la termina  
- Cala boca Carlos pô num ve que ela ta apaixonada ta na hora de vc esquecer essa sua paixonite aguda e partir p outra  
- Cala a boca vc Kath eu vou ama-la pra sempre  
-C olha como vc fala com a minha irma qlqr dia vc sab que eu ainda te esgano pelo jeito cm vc a trata  
-gente vamus deixar a Hecate falar e vamos parar de discutir**  
È eu tinha esquecido como o marcos é o unico com juizo e que pode manter essas minhas pestes caladas- **Bem como eu ia dizendo eu não sei se v6 sabem ms aki tem umas pessoas que lutam contra o mal chamadas sailors e v6 sabem que nós não queremos ningm se metendo na nossa luta. Entao o que faremos?  
- Se elas atrapalharem nós as matamos grande coisa isso é um sacrificio que eu não me importo em fazer  
**Nossa o Carlos sempre foi bem direto mas ele estava certo antes sacrificar umas 10 pessoa do que o mundo td  
**- Se vão matar as sailor pq n começam comigo? Pelo Poder Do Prisma Lunar Transformação**

**Nossa faz tempo ne que eu n escrevo ms é pq eu tinha perdido minha senha e não tinha como fazer o login ms agora eu achei (dentro da minha cartera acredita oh vergonha) bem entao se quiserem comentar  
Bjinhos  
****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailors**

- **Bem como eu ia dizendo eu não sei se v6 sabem ms aki tem umas pessoas que lutam contra o mal chamadas sailors e v6 sabem que nós não queremos ningm se metendo na nossa luta. Entao o que faremos?  
- Se elas atrapalharem nós as matamos grande coisa isso é um sacrificio que eu não me importo em fazer  
**Nossa o Carlos sempre foi bem direto mas ele estava certo antes sacrificar umas 10 pessoa do que o mundo td  
**- Se vão matar as sailor pq n começam comigo? Pelo Poder Do Prisma Lunar Transformação**

POV da Serena

**-S? vc é uma sailor como assim? gatinha**

**- Pois é Marcos entao se vao me matar é melhor começar logo**

**-S é claro que agnt n vai te matar acorda garota**

**- O que Carlos mudou de ideia?**

**-Olha vamu sentar e parar com essa putaria vc é uma sailor e dai vc supera é melhor assim que n temos que sujar nossas mãos**

**- È vc é uma sailor ms qm sao as outras? Princesa vc precisa me explicar isso direitinho**

**-VC ja sabia que eu era a princesa da lua ne?**

**-Sim sabia, ms querida vc não é exatamente a princesa vc é a filha da lua**

**-Cm assim**

**- Há muito tempo Selene se apaixonou por um mortal mas os deuses disseram que eles so poderiam ficar juntos se ele dormisse para sempre e fizesse uma filha pura, isso quer dizer totalmente deusa e não meio morta como seria se fosse desse homem. Como ela n queria se deitar com nmhum outro que n fosse ele ela pediu minha ajuda e de artemis para conceber a filha pura e a quarta fase da lua. Eu sou a lua cheia, eu represento a fase mais forte da lua por controlar a magia, Selene a minguante, por ser a mais proxima de vc e representar a santuario principal que so pode ser visto pouco antes da lua sumir e Artemis a crescente pq apesar de ser a deusa da pureza tb era a deusa da fecundidade e crescimento da mulher como da lua, vc minha querida, minha filha é a nova **

**- E como lua nova o que eu represento?**

**-OH minha doce filha logo descubrirar por si so, não posso dizer**

**-Quer dizer que realmnte sou sua filha? PQ juro que sempre a amei como minha mae**

**-Vem ca a gnt num tava falando das sailors o q a minha gatinha ser princesa influencia em alguma coisa?**

**-Eu sou a princesa das sailors e elas tem que me obedecer tirando o tuxedo mask, elas nao teme scolha**

**-E esse ai que tem escolha qm é e cm vc vai fazer para tiro-lo do nosso caminho?**

**- Bem Beth ele é o darien e as outras sailors sao aquelas que v6 cnheceram tirando o Andrew obvio**

**-Vc ainda não disse o q via fazer **

**-Eu vou explicar p eles**

**-Vc ficou louca vai falar sobre nós?Nós prometemos nunca revelar isso a ningm**

**-O que vc qr que eu fale Carlos?**

**-Não sei mas a verdade é q nao vai ser**

Nós passamos a noite conversando mas nm1 ficou do meu lado p falar a verdade e juro que não sei o que fazer, mas eu tenho que resolver isso hj. A lita me ligou dizendo que vai ter um almoço no templo e eu acho que essa vai ser a melhor oportunidade para falar c eles**.**espero que els entendam não qro mata-los, assim eles tem que me obedecer, não o darien mas se eu pedir tlvz aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii num sei num sei eu ainda tenho so algumas horas p pensar em alguma coisa e tem que ser bom ... ... ... ... ... ... ... é vou dormir, mas 1º vou comer, é depois vou dormir e depois eu penso**.**

**Se gostaram me digam **

**N sei se ficou muito bom. E ai o q v6 acham que ela deveria fazer?**

**bjinho  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Nossa eu sabia que isso ia dar merda, mas é claro quem é que me escuta? _S_abe eu realmnte queria so dizer a verdade, mas sejamos sinceros se eu falasse para eles não luatrem poque eu ia lutar com outras pessoas,elas ia ficar putos, falando assim até parece que eles nao ficaram;

;

;;

;

;

;

;

_Flashback_

_Eu marquei com as sailors e com o Dariem no Templo da Rei para explicar a situação e para variar eu tava atrasada, tipo os guardioes quiseram vir junto e eu não queria que eles viesse ai teve confusão e eels concordaram em esperar do lado de fora. Grande merda_

_Bem chegando la com um pequeno atraso de meia hora e varias sailors irritadas o inferno começou_

**_- Bom Serena se é pra marcar uma reunião é esperado que pelo menos vc chegue na hora ne?_**

**_-Rei não começa que hoje a culpa não foi inha e o assunto é serio_**

**_-Meu amor vc ta tao seria o que aconteceu?_**

**_-Num vem não dariem que eu ainda to puta com vc_**

**_-Serena eu amor se vc me deixar explicar vc vai entender _**

**_-Ah é entao e explica vai_**

**_-É o que?_**

**_-È o que vc ouviu, explica ai_**

**_-Não é melhor a gnt conversar sozinhos?_**

**_-Não acho não, é sua chance, quer explicar ou não?  
_**

**_-bem é que... vc sabe que eu te amo ne?e bem eu... é que é claro que eu senti saudade, mas tem essa bolsa que eu não podia perder e bem vc entende ne?  
_**

**_-essa foi sua maravilhosa expicaçao? Se garantiu, explicou tudo. Nossa. agora que teriminou será que da p começar a droga da reunião que os meus amigos tao me esperando la fora_**

**_-Como assim? Vc trouce aquelas pessoa aqui _**

**_-Aquelas pessoas sao as mais importantes da minha vida, entao se vc tem um problema com elas vc tem um problema comigo ok?_**

**_-Diz agora princesa elas sao mais importantes que a gente?_**

**_-Haruka eu ja disse que não é da conta de voces_**

**_-É sim Serena, poxa a gente se conhce desde a outra vida, somos amigas pra sempre_**

**_-Mina as coisas não sao tao faceis assim, olha so vamos so começar a tratar de assuntos das sailors agora por favor gente é muito importante_**

**_-ta certo meu amor , mas depois podemos conversar, é importante_**

_**-Ta bom mas agora me escutem -**Ai vai nada, coragem garota, o pior que pode acontecer é o mundo se acabar... eu acho -**Bem como voces sabem tem um novo inimigo se aproximando**_

_**-è a gente que te disse ontem, quando vc foi super bruta com a gente**_

_**- Não me interrompa rei por favor isso é muito dificil de dizer. Bem como eu estava dizendo tem um novo inimigo so que tem uma pequena diferença, ele não é bem nosso inimigo  
**_

_**-è nosso amigo?**_

_**-Nao Hotaro não é nosso amigo, é que-**bom não te jeito facil de dizer isso entao vai ser tipo band aid, de uma vez so**-eu nao quero que voces o enfrentem, exitem outros guerreiros que estao destinados a fazer isso**_

_**-Como assim? è nosso dever proteger a Terra e se tem novos guerreiros nos podeos lutar juntos**_

_**-Não Amy, nao podem e nao seu dever é me proteger e obedecer e se eu digo que não é para luar voces não lutam**_

_**-O dever das suas sailor pode ser ate te obedecer e proteger mas eu sou o principe da Terra e meu dever é e sempre foi para proteger a terra e não lhe devo obediencia, não pretendo ficar de braços cruzados enquanto outro inmigo nos ataca  
**_

_**-Por que não? Não é isso que vc sempre faz? Que voces sempre fazem, caso não se lebre ou voces morrem ou no caso do meu querido principe fica do lado do inimigo -**Serio que ele disse isso? ah claro o que importa é a terra foi por isso que ele voltou ne? sera que ele não se cansa de e magoar_

_**-Serena não é assim e vc sabe**_

_**-Quer saber de uma coisa, eu não sei de mais nada, esse problema não é das sailors nem seu Dariem entao eu ordeno que ningue vai enfreta-lo**_

_**-Vc não manda em mim**_

_**-Vc me ama Dariem?**_

_**-O que isso tem haver?**_

_**-tem haver que vc tem que escolher ou vc para de lutar ou pode esquecer desse noivado, melhor ainda, pode esquecer que eu existo**_

_**-vc não ta falando serio**_

_**-É Serena, a gente sempre lutou unido , eu sei que vc quer ser uma garota normal, mas como sailor saturno a sailor mais forte do universo eu me recuso a ficar de braços cruzados**_

_**-Eu tambem, como princesa de jupiter a luta esta no meu sangue e pretendo lutar ate que finalmente possamso ficar em paz para sempre**_

_**-OK eu acho que voces não entenderam, eu não to pedindo, eu não to sugerindo, eu to mandando e por falar nisso eu sou a mais forte não vc Hotaru, se eu ver ou ate sonhar que alguma de voces tao lutando eu retiro seus poderes para sempre e nunca mais olho pra sua cara Dariem, voces so teram uma chance **_

_**-Eu me recuso a escolher entre vc e a Terra, todos nós nos recusamos certo pessoal?**_

_**-É não da**_

_**-Entao eu escolho por voces, ja sabem agora eu tenho que ir, pensem bem eu não vou mudar de ideia **_

_**-Meu amor espera, não faz isso vamos conversar, por favor, vamos sair, um encontro que tal?Eu senti tanto a sua falta**_

_**-Poderia ter me enganado porque não foi isso que pareceu**_

_**-Eu sei que errei, mas me da outra chance**_

_Porra por que que eu não consigo dizer não para esse homem** - ta Dariem amanha as 10 no Arcade, vamos conversar certo?**_

_**-Certo linda ate amanha, não vai me dar nem um beijo?**_

_Ah ele faz de proposito so pode é claro que eu não ia perder a chance de beija-lo,quando eu fui me aproximando ele me deu um beijo, um selinho pra falar a verdade e eu pensando que agora era que ele ia me mostrar que me ama mesmo. e fora isso as sailors tavam super putas comigo se olhar matasse eu ja tinha era entrado em decomposiçao, imagina um monte de mulher querendo te matar credo**  
**_

Fim do Flashback;

;

;

;

;

Nossa agora é serio eles me odeiam, mas é melhor isso do que mata-los, eu so espero que eles me obedeçam. dariem por favor não me desaponte, não sei se eu coração aguentaria

-Como é que foi S? Eles vao ficar fora do caminho?

-Não sei Carlos espero que si mas eu realmnte não sei

-Se eles se metere vc sabe o que temos que fazer ne?

-Porra Carlos vc ta falando das minhas amigas e do eu noivo eu os amos

-O Dariem tambem é meu amigo gatinha, mas o que nós fazemos é por um bem maior, mas se o pior acontecer eu não vou te pedir para ata-los mas vc tambem não pode nos impedir

-Eu sei Marcos, vaos esperar ok?

-Olha S a gente te ama e por isso estamos dando esssa chance

-É S eu tambem não gosto de matar ninguem, mas eles te escolha de não lutar, nós não temos essa escolha se eles ficarem no caminho

-Beth, Kath eu sei mas vamos esperar, vai dar tudo certo

-espero que vc esteja certa inha filha

-Eu tambem mamae, eu tambem

;

;

;

;;

;

**AH HA olha ai eu de novo 1615 palavra avanço ne?**

**ok 1°  
**

**AMEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII as reviews **

**e não abambonei não e nem pretendo, como foi pedido essa é maiorzinha**

**não é gigante mas é maior**

**10000000000000000000000 bejinhosssssssssssss e não se esqueçam de mandar umas reviews para dar opinioes eu amo opinioes e elas me ajuda a ter mais criatividade fazendo eu escrever mais e mais rapido**

**xauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	10. Chapter 10

Encontro part 1

POV Serena

Bem aqui estou eu na porta do Arcade uma hora atrasada para meu encontro e se coragem de entrar com medo do Darien não me escolher, eu juro que não seio o que fazer e não ajuda muito que essa noite eu mal pude dormir, pra falar a verdade eu não dormir nada. Depois que eu deixei s guerreiros eu fui direto pra casa e a Lua já tinha voltado e ela não tava nada feliz comigo e abriga foi feia graças a Deus que minha família não tinha voltado ainda, eu não ia conseguir explicar a minha briga com uma gata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

**Serena que historia é essa das sailors não lutarem?**

**O que você escutou querida, elas não vão lutar**

**Você enlouqueceu? Eu sempre soube que era covarde, mas não ao ponto de proibir os outros d lutar, ate o Darien entrou nisso, se você não quer lutar tudo bem, mas não pode ipedir os outros d lutarem**

**Fala sério que você me chamou de covarde? Você pode até não saber já que desde criança enquanto eu tava lutando você tava aqui escondida com o Artemis, mas toda vida que aparece u inimigo novo sempre termina do mesmo jeito, eu sozinha lutando contra eles enquanto os outros ou passaram para o lado do inimigo ou morreram ou por algum motivo seja lá qual for não estão ali lutando.**

**Como você se atreve? Eles sempre estiveram do seu lado e morreram por você**

**É só que agora tem outros para fazer isso então eu mantenho minha palavra eles não lutam e pronto e se você não gosta pode ir embora**

**Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você Serena, mas como queira ADEUS **

.

.

.

.

.

.Fim do Flashback

Ta vendo que gata mal agradecida, depois de tudo que eu fiz ela simplesmente foi embora e agora nem sei onde ela ta e nem pude dormir preocupada ah mas eu não vou pensar nisso agora certeza ela foi ficar com a Mina e o Artemis e eu tenho um encontro e essa é a melhor oportunidade para convencer o Darien a não lutar então aqui vou eu e é melhr eu entra me desculpando do atraso antes que isso seja mais um motivo de briga

**Darien desculpa o atraso, eu não dormir direito**

**A Serena que bom que chegou quer dizer que você expulsou a Lua?**

**Como você sou disso meu amor?**

**Ela foi la pra casa ontem. Eu não acredito que você fez isso qual o seu problema Serena?**

**Meu problema? Qual o seu problema? Eu pensei que hoje era pra gente conversar e se acertar não brigar ainda mais**

**Do jeito que você ta agindo eu não sei se quero me acertar com você**

**O que? **Ele não disse isso, ele me ama eu escutei errado, eu sei que sim

**Sere meu amor não chora eu não quis dizer isso é só que eu não tô mais te reconhecendo, eu te amo você sabe disso**

**Será que ama mesmo? Então por que você não demonstra? Por que não me ligou quando tava fora? Por que você não me da um beijo de verdade? O mais que você faz comigo é segurar a droga da minha mão. O que é você não gosta de me beijar de ficar perto de mim é isso? **Nossa agora tava todo mundo olhando pra gente até o Andrew eles tão todos com cara de pena pra mim que ódio que humilhação

**Sere não é assim olha vamos para o meu apartamento conversar ok?**

**Ok vamos. **Claro que ele não queria ficar em um local publico comigo ele tava com vergonha, dava pra ver do jeito que ele olhava de um lado para o outro e tava vermelho, mas eu acho que é melhor mesmo. No caminho nós não falamos anda e ele nem segurou a minha mão, acho que é agora que minha vida amorosa que já tava ruim vai pro inferno


End file.
